starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Sithský řád/Legendy
Sith je starý řád Silou nadaných jedinců, kteří užívají pouze temnou stranu.thumb Tento řád vedou jen dva jediné cíle: zničit Jedie a získat nesmrtelnost a díky ní bezmeznou moc.Sithové jsou vlastně vše to, co Jediové nejsou. Původně slovo Sith označovalo rasu humanoidů pocházející z planety Korriban. Po tom co Temní Jediové na planetě přistáli si Sithy podmanili a přivlastnili si jejich jméno a tak se po celé galaxii stalo slovo Sith označením pro následovníky řádu temné strany. Řád existoval v mnoha různých formách z nichž nejznámější je Řád Sithských Pánů. Všichni Sithové do jednoho využívají jen a pouze temnou stranu Síly. Ta jim dává plamen, sílu a schopnosti někdy považované za nemožné. Byli hnáni dopředu díky svým vášním, díky touze (většinou po moci) a samozřejmě byli hnáni pomstou. Základní hnací síla Sithů je jejich vášeň. Jediové učí, že strach a hněv jsou negativní emoce a musí se proti nim bojovat, naproti tomu Sithové si uvědomují, že tyto emoce jsou vlastní každému tvoru a proto je chyba se od nich oprostit. Dále věří, že emoce, jsou to hlavní, díky čemuž mohou pochopit a ovládnout Sílu. Jediové zakázali lásku protože vedla k žárlivosti a chtíči, Sithové ji zakázali také ale z jiného důvodu. Láska vede k slitování a to je pro Sithy nanejvýš zakázáno. Mnoho Sithských Pánů se pokrývalo tetováním jako symbol jejich příslušnosti k řádu. Tetování byly většinou ornamenty červeno černé, původem ze sithských holokronů. Pokrytí těmito tetováními je nesmírně bolestivé jelikož pokrývají zpravidla celé tělo. Příklad několika takových Sithů: Darth Maul, Darth Talon, Darth Ruyn a většina Sithů z Nového Sithského řádu. Mnoho Sithů používá syntetické krystaly do svých mečů k zaostření a zesílení čepele. Jelikož k jejich opracování používají temnou stranu, jejíž podstata je rudá, mají tyto syntetické krystaly červenou barvu a tudíž tvoří červenou čepel. Tyto krystaly byly sice mnohem silnější než přírodní, ale byly velmi nestabilní a velice zkracovaly životnost světelného meče a tak si Sithové museli velmi často vytvářet meč nový.Dříve používaly meče stejné jako Jediové (modré,zelené,fialové, žluté...)pak Darth Seer zavedl že všechny meče Sithů musí být červené.Ale uplně nejdřv používaly meče které nebyly ani světelné a dokázaly odrážet meče Jediů. Sithové byla rasa humanoidních rudokožců původem z Korribanu a Ziostu, kteří byli zotročeni vypovězenými Temnými Jedii. Před jejich objevením byli Sithové rozděleni do otrocké třídy, inženýrské třídy a válečné třídy, obdoba Massassiů. Během času se sithové spojovali s Temnými Jedii a díky alchymii se tak křížili. Založeno Lordem Kaanem, Bratrstvo Temnoty (známo též jako Temná Armáda) bylo poslední známe společenství, kde byly spousty Sithů, na více než 1100 let. Byla to armáda více než 20000 Sithských Pánů a jejich následovníků . Je třeba zmínit, že Bratrstvo Sithů bylo jedinečné v tom, že i když uctívalo temnou stranu, v podstatě se k ní otočilo zády a způsobilo, že Sithové se stali slabí a hloupí. Nakonec bylo zničeno v Sedmé Bitvě o Ruusan a jeho destrukce započala nový řád. Posledním přeživším Sithským Pánem Darth Banem byl vytvořen Řád Sithských Pánů. Baneův řád byl založen na základech z Revanova holokronu z čehož Bane vytvořil své Pravidlo Dvou, které využívalo jen maskování, zrady a taktiky k dosáhnutí vítězství. Byl to tento řád, který nakonec triumfoval nad Jedii a Republikou o téměř tisíc let později tím, že Baneův následovník Darth Sidious nakonec dosáhl sithské pomsty a Jedie téměř vyhladil a ovládl galaxii. Sithové měli jasně definovanou hierarchii, která oddělovala silné od slabých, ale protože řád existoval během tisíců let v mnoha inkarnacích, nezachoval se jednotný systém hodností. Prvních 6000 let zůstala hyerarchyje více méně stejná – přes Staré Sithské Impérium, Exarovo Bratrstvo Sithů, Revanovo Sithské Impérium až do doby Lorda Kaana, který ustanovil, že všichni vysoce postavení Sithové v řádu, dostanou titul Temný Pán ze Sithu. Jako Jediové a Republika i Sithové zažili velkou reformu po Sedmé Bitvě o Ruusan. Darth Bane vytvořil řád, kde pouze dva Sithové existují, Mistr a učedník. Oba budou vlastnit titul Temný Pán ze Sithu, jež se stal synonymem titulu Sithský Pán. KODEX SITHU: * Mír je klam, je jen vášeň. * skrze vášeň získám moc * skrze moc získám vládu * vládou dosáhnu vítězství * a vítězství mě osvobodí. * Peace is a lie, there is only passion. * Through passion, I gain strength. * Through strength, I gain power. * Through power, I gain victory. * Through victory, my chains are broken. * The Force shall free me. Sithové: * Xendor * Dathka Graush * Darth Nemo Dak * Darth Andeddu * Ajunta Pall * Karnes Muur * XoXaan * Tulak Hord * Marka Ragnos * Simus * Ludo Kressh * Shar Dakhan * Naga Sadow * Freedon Nadd * Exar Kun * Aleema Keto * Darth Revan * Darth Malak * Darth Bandon * Darth Traya * Darth Nihilus * Darth Sion * Darth Ruin * Darth Rivan * Dark Underlord * Darth Desolous * Belia Darzu * Lord Kaan * Lord Kopecz * Githany * Qordis * Na´Daz * Kas´im * Darth Bane * Darth Zannah * Darth Cognus * Darth Millennial * Darth Ramage * Darth Vectivus * Darth Plagueis * Darth Sidious * Darth Maul * Darth Tyranus * Darth Vader * Lumiya * Darth Caedus * Darth Krayt * Darth Maleval * Darth Azard * Darth Kruhl * Darth Ruyn * Darth Talon * Darth Reave * Darth Stryfe * Darth Nihl * Darth Wyyrlok I * Darth Wyyrlok II * Darth Wyyrlok III * Darth Maladi thumb|left thumb thumb thumb|left thumb thumb|left thumb